Between Narnia Times
by AlwaysaQueenofNarnia445
Summary: We know what happens in Narnia. What do the Kings and Queens do in our world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first FanFiction story. Enjoy**

The first morning rays of the sun shone through the curtain on to 15 year old Lucy who was peacefully dreaming of Narnia. Her eyes slowly opened, and she looked straight at a painting hanging opposite, "The Dawn Treader". She had a golden lion in the middle of

her purple main sail. A dragon's head at the front and a spiked tail at the back. The Dawn Treader was sailing on a calm sea on it journey back home. Lucy was thinking of the adventure she, her brother, and her cousin had on that ship.

Then she hears a knock on her door. "Come in." Lucy yells sleepily.

Her brother Edmund came in and sat on the end of her bed looking at the same painting she was looking at a few seconds ago.

"Still missing Narnia?" He said, watching a tear slowly coming down her check.

"Yes," Lucy said, "I still dream of the time when we reigned in Narnia and our adventures as well."

Edmund got up and hugged his little sister who he started to love and care for her since

their first trip to Narnia through the wardrobe. "Breakfast is in 10 minutes and after if you want, we will talk about the fun times we had there?" Edmund said as he left Lucy's room to go downstairs for breakfast. As Lucy start to get dress in her white blouse and navy blue skirt school uniform, She wanted a friend to talk about her secret country Narnia and her adventures. Walking to school is always a challenge as Lucy thinks of her Narnia friends. Mr Tumnus was her first friend she had when she walked through the

wardrobe when the War started. As weeks go by, the more Lucy wants a friend from Narnia. One month after coming from their adventure on the Dawn Treader with King Caspian, Edmund and Lucy was back in their own house with their parents and

their sister Susan, but Peter was studying with the Professor who they stayed at the

beginning of the War, but the Professor lost the huge house and now staying in a two bedroom cottage three blokes away of the Pevensies house. One day Lucy got a phone

call from Eustace.

"Lucy. I just came back from Narnia and I had a blaze of a time, but bring some bad news as well." said Eustace.

"What different in Narnia and how much time changed?" ask Lucy checking that no one was listening to was she was saying.

"Will, Caspian is old and he died just before we came back. He was saying-"

"Wait a minute; did you say Caspian is dead?"

"Sorry Lu, He is dead and is now in Aslan's Country. I was able to say goodbye and he saw a bit of our world as well before leaving."

Wait, who did you go with and what did he see in our world?" said Lucy.

"Jill Pole, she was in my school, but we are not going back to our school after the holiday, because our headmistress saw a boy holding a sword and standing next to him was a huge lion which roared and a brick wall crumbled down. So after the holidays I'm going to Edmund's school and Jill is going to your school."

As Lucy was hearing this, tears were trying to get free but as a Queen of Narnia she forces them back. At that moment Edmund came down stairs to fix himself a sandwich but as soon he saw Queen Lucy talking on the telephone. He knew something was wrong for Lucy don't put on her Queen of Narnia face unless something upset her or her sister Susan starts bossing her around.

"Gentle Sister! What happened to bring out the Valiant Queen on this beautiful day? Who is this person or creature?" King Edmund asks the young Queen of Narnia.

"Dear Brother, it's our cousin Lord Eustace. He just got back from a mission in Narnia with his friend Jill." Replied Queen Lucy gives Edmund a rare smile.

"Dear Sister, please ask our cousin Lord Eustace to join us when we have our weekly meeting with our Royal Brother and the Professor this coming weekend to hear about this mission Aslan sent them on and please do invite the lady Jill as well." He pointed to the telephone in her hand.

Lucy repeated the message to Eustace and hang the telephone back on to it holder. She wanted to tell Edmund that Caspian is dead. Maybe she would tell her brother tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Lucy when to her room after talking to Edmund, she open two of the floorboard and lifted a 4ft long wooden box with pictures crave on the lid. The one image that jumps out to you is a ramping lion with a crown above its head. Under the Lion was the word Valiant Queen carve, Lucy smile as she opened the box./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US" span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US"NARNIANARNIANARNIAspan/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="EN-US"The three pentias was having tea with the Professor talk about Narnia.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="EN-US""I got a gift for you all." the Professor said after finishing his Dinner.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="EN-US"What is it Professor?" ask the High King Peter.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="EN-US""You will see." replied the Professor.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="EN-US"He went to his office and came out with two boxes. One was an oak box with a ramping lion with a crown above its head, under the Lion the words Just King and span/ememspan lang="EN-US" style="background: #f9f9f9;"Magnificent/spanspan lang="EN-US" High King carve in the wood. Edmund and Peter together open the large box to find two double-edge swords. One with a gold hand guard and the other a silver hand guard. Peter lifted the golden sword and checks the balance of his new sword, it was perfect. Edmund also check the balance of his own sword and also find it perfect for as will. Now the other box was made from a willow tree with trees that look like dancing in the wind, as will the ramping lion with a crown above its head and under it the words Valiant Queen was carved. Inside was a beautiful crafted bow with leaves craved on the bow itself, also with the bow was a dozen arrows with silver and gold feathers./span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="EN-US"Lucy picked up the bow slowly and gentle as she look over the craftsmanship. The three Penta was in shook as the Professor watches them. One second the Professor was standing quietly, next thing two Kings and Queen of old was crashing down on he in one big pile.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="EN-US"They took their gifts and when outside to the backyard to test them out. The two Kings was soon sword-fighting each other, as the same time Lucy was testing her new bow out. The boys were so in the moment that they cross over into Lucy's eye sight just as she fired. The arrow brushes the tip of Peter's ear. Everyone held their breath for a second.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="EN-US""Bloody Hell Lucy! You nearly took my ear off!" Peter shouted at Lucy.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="EN-US""I am so sorry, but you both when into my firing range." Said Lucy trying not to cry. Peter saw Lucy was close from crying, he walk up to her and draw her into a hug. span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="EN-US""I am so sorry for shouting at you; I was caught off guard as I was focus on Edmund." Peter apologies. Edmund saw that they need some time alone together, but before he can sneak pass, Peter grabs his arm and brought him into the hug.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emspan lang="EN-US" span/emstrongspan lang="EN-US"NARNIANARNIANARNIA/span/strong/p 


End file.
